After Taste
by Hope-no-Less
Summary: Sequel to "Taste". He finally got another taste as he confirmed what he had tasted four years ago... LeonEve


**Title:** After Taste

**Summary:** Leon finally confirmed the taste that was sweeter than chocolate after four years. LeonEve

**A/N:** The idea of an epilogue suddenly hit me so I had to post this. Hope you like it as much as I did. XD

**Disclaimer:** Look if I owned this I wouldn't be here writing this, this would actually happen in the series! But sadly I don't own so you don't sue okay?

* * *

"Hey have I told you?"

"Hm? Told me what?"

Her long blonde hair was lifted playfully by the breeze, "Sven's reaction on that day."

Purple eyes widened as they winced, _That day… Oh 'that day'_ "I don't think you have to tell me about it."

"Oh how come?"

"Well since we're talking about your 'dad' then it's pretty obvious what his reaction was right?"

She twirled as she chuckled, "He is pretty overprotective isn't he?"

He sighed, "I think there's a perfect term for it. When I get my hands on it I'll be sure to let you know."

"Oh so you're the bookworm now Leon?"

"At least it's not as geeky looking as a book nerd Eve."

_That day meaning Valentine's Day… I was thirteen and she was twelve and we went out on Valentine's Day as friends. And heck I'm already eighteen and she's seventeen and… even still for that past four years we've been going out on Valentine's day as… friends. _

_Don't you dare react the way think you will in front of me or I swear you'll never see the light of day again!_

We were casually walking around town like we always did whenever we had free time. We're both official sweepers by the way. Four years ago after spending Valentine's Day with her we sort of got together once in a while. At that time the age requirement for the sweeper licensure exam was dropped and so she came up with the idea that we should do mock battles to serve as our training for the licensure exam. During this time I had quite a hard time fitting in society again due to my long disappearance when I was with the Apostle of the Stars so I offered that she should teach me in exchange of being her partner. Layla and Tim have their hands full with the bakery and the other kids and requesting them to help me fit in is something I shouldn't bother them with.

I found out from the Black Cat himself that they we're actually spying on Eve during that time because he's 'dad' was going beyond paranoid as to why Eve comes home rather late and bruised. He actually thought that it was Eve's first step to delinquency. Honestly that guy is too protective of his 'daughter.'

Whenever I look back at time a lot sure has happened now. Everyone started moving on at their own pace and it feels so natural it's… strange… If you told me four years ago that I who strongly believed in the powers of Tao, would be defeated by the blonde haired princess walking beside me I'd say you were on high.

That intense battle against her… I knew the reason I was losing… My pride was as proud as the wind that blows through the mountains.

At that time I really _hated _her…

How could she face me like that? I couldn't understand what could possibly drive her to fight me with so much passion. I couldn't understand why… I didn't want to believe her pathetic reasoning… I made a promise with her it was the end of everything. In the end I went back to Layla, Tim and the others. The want to protect people it really was the stupidest thing that caught my ears.

Next to the fact that I can't openly admit that I, Leon Elliott ex-member of the Apostles of the Stars and, a Tao user with the ability to control wind at my will…

Fell in love with the blonde book nerd walking right next to me…

And I haven't been driven up the wall this badly ever since that time of our intense battle.

Oh _**please**_ take your time laughing I _**insist**_.

I thought over everything that happened that day and I must have been really screwed up for denying the fact that I loved everything that happened that day.

Don't get me wrong though.

I don't believe in wishful thinking.

"Valentine's Day together as friend's right?"

For this to be something mutual is something… out of my league.

I smiled with what I felt was the saddest one I ever tried pulling off. "Yeah."

"I'll be seeing you at the usual spot and the usual time again right?"

"Sure." Our footsteps echoed as we continued to walk on slow pace. I could feel the eyes of various people on the sidewalk staring at us. I could hear girls murmuring about their plans for tomorrow and who their planning to go out with. I could hear boys muttering frustrations on how their plans never seem to work. Until l heard someone say that the "long blonde haired girl was cute" and "I hope she isn't going out with that guy beside her" did I actually bother looking around the street for the sorry guy who said it.

"Leon?"

No one would ever think that Eve was a clone with nanotech infused in her body. As I secretly glance from her from head to toe if I've never even fought her I'd never knew about her transforming abilities. Which suddenly made me wonder what if she wasn't as open to her abilities like she is now? Meeting Sven and The Black Cat gave her reasons to embrace her abilities in a new light and I, although I won't admit it out loud, grateful for that fact…But sometimes I can see that same look I saw in her eyes when we were at the park four years ago. The strange surge of longing swimming in her ruby orbs. I secretly concluded that it was Eve's secret little complex. That's when I suddenly had this need to make her feel "normal".

It's probably why I like spending my days with Eve. Sure most of the time we'd end up slumped on random book shops looking for our next literary adventure but it isn't boring. Usually guys my age would think that the book shop would be the last place to bring a girl to but it's what makes Eve happy so it's fine with me. She knows I hate shopping for clothes but if it's what makes her happy so be it. It's weird but it's something that I'm fond about her. If it would erase that longing look in her eyes little by little then it's fine with me.

Unconsciously I was already protecting her with my own power.

Mine and not Tao's.

"Leon!"

"Ack! What?! Geez don't' scare me like that!" I didn't even notice that she was trying to get my attention.

"I wasn't trying to scare you! You weren't paying attention!"

Is it just me or is she fidgeting? "What's up?"

"About the chocolates…"

"Yeah? What about it?"

She glances at me and my eyes catch hers. After a few seconds she broke it and she continued walking ahead of me. She was just an arm's length away from me so when I stretched my arm I was able to tap her shoulder, "Hey is there something wrong?" Eve was startled but she still faced me anyway, "I was just wondering…"

She turned to me and I was faced with her really stern look which caught me off guard. "Do you really like the chocolates I make for you?"

Her face clearly tells me to be honest, "Y-yeah unless you're starting to put weird stuff and--" I feel her moving forward so I had to step back. Despite the fact that I am taller than her, much to my chagrin she continues to step forward and her face is getting too close for comfort.

"But you don't really like sweet things do you?"

"Definitely not as much as you do."

I sweat dropped. Did I do something that warrants me a penalty or something? "Eve?" She continues to stare at me with doubt written all over her face. I can feel her breathing on my face and I feel lightheaded. Shit. Too close. Someone please pull her away from me right now!

Finally for what seemed to be eternity she pulled away from me and I felt oxygen entering my lungs again.

She sighed and refused to look my way, "Honestly if it's you I just can't tell."

"Can't tell what?"

Suddenly she walks hastily and this time the distance between us is hardly an arm's length. She turns around and says, "See you." Then before it registers in my mind she's starting to run all the way towards their home.

Was it something I said?

* * *

Why'd I have to run so hard?

It's not like he's going to chase me isn't he?

I sighed as I slammed the door and leaned against it heavily.

"Hey Princess what's the hurry?" I took a deep breath and looked up to see Train's goofy grin as he hands me a bottle of milk. I could use the cold liquid right now my throat feels so dry. I flicked the bottle cap off and murmured my thanks as I gulped down the whole bottle. Train whistled, "So who exactly have you been running away from?"

I glanced around the house and for some strange reason I felt relieved to see that Sven wasn't around. "If you're looking for Sven he said he'd becoming back late so it's best not to wait for him."

"Oh."

Train gave me his trademark grin, "You're a little jumpy today did something happen?"

"Nothing."

"You're not with Leon today?"

The mere mention of his name made me feel the distance that I ran all over again, "We both had something to do so we decided to leave early." I decided to cut off any more conversations and headed straight to the kitchen. I really need some time to think and breath. Pulling out the ribbon from my skirt pocket I tied my hair to a ponytail and decided to get to work.

Until I remembered that I was suppose to drop by the grocery before I got home.

I sighed as I slowly slumped on the chair closest to me. The truth of this disorientation is that I haven't decided on what to do with Leon's chocolates. I don't know why I'm giving it so much thought but it's probably because of what Train and Sven told me a few days ago when I was browsing over the cookbook. Yes, I know about my "horrible" cooking but I've been practicing and I'm proud to say that it's a lot better than Dr. Tearju's.

Back to what Train and Sven told me…

"_You're browsing over a new chocolate cookbook again?" Sven asked as he watched me fiddle through the glossy pages of the book._

"_I just wanted to try something new that's all."_

"_Leave her alone Sven it's the complementary Valentine's Day chocolate you should at least praise her for the effort." Train said as he gave Sven a pat on the shoulder. Sven raised a brow and Train sighed, "She's a good friend of the little princess so there's nothing wrong with that right?"_

_Finally Sven nodded, "As long as it stays that way then that's fine."_

Complementary… The word felt like a thorn in my throat and I can't help but scorn it. It was really irritating every time I hear it echoing all over again. Leon is a really good friend of mine and saying that the chocolates I give him are complementary really pissed me off and you know what's more annoying?

I don't understand why I am so furious over it.

Yes, I know I just told you why but, there's this pent up ball of frustration that seems to be caught up in my throat. I don't even know who I'm directing this to. I don't know if it's Sven, Train, Leon or anyone else for that matter. Every time I thought about it I feel too exhausted to do anything anymore like right now.

"Uh, Princess?"

I can't believe Train caught me sitting lazily on the chair. I look like a jacket left on the chair to dry.

I dared not to look up, "Not a word."

"Oh-kay…."

For once Train became compliant and I wasn't in any mood for verbal arguments. He started speaking up again, "Would you mind telling Sven that I'll be gone for a few days?"

I blinked and stared at the fluorescent bulb at the ceiling, "You're travelling today?"

Train leaned on the doorframe and crossed his arms across his chest, "Yeah it's kind of far from here and if I travel now I'll make it there by morning."

I know where he's going. Strangely enough this is the first time that he's leaving with letting us know where he was going but, if he didn't tell us we know where he's going. "Give her flowers from me too okay?" It's strange how solemn it felt when they were talking about her.

"I'm sure she'll be happy to take them."

My throat felt dry again. Maybe I should ask him about it. I'm sure it would relieve my frustration one way or the other, "Train."

"Hmm?"

"If she were to give you chocolate on Valentine's Day is that complementary?"

If he dares to laugh at the question I tried so hard to ask I'm going to—

"I'm… not sure."

I was so surprised that I sat up straight and glanced at his face. He always had that certain look in his face whenever we talk about her. I stand firm on the bet I mentally set aside in my brain that if only time gave them a chance... No matter how much he presses the answer that they were only friends…. If time was on his side I'm sure he would fall in love with her.

"Well if she would give me chocolates for the sake of giving chocolates because that's the tradition of Valentine's Day then it would be complementary wouldn't it?"

I blinked and after going through what he said I nodded. It actually made sensed, "Then why tell me 'I'm not sure' is your first reply?"

"I'm not sure what her feelings are that's why…" Train paused and digested the look on my face before continuing, "Traditions are stupid aren't they? They have this invisible necessity of letting you do something because the tradition calls for it. A word of advice Princess: It's the feelings that count."

For some reason I feel my cheeks heat up and I tried to restrain myself from knocking the living day lights out of Train. I have this nagging feeling that he's very amused and he's mocking me right now. Train was starting to leave when I decided to ask him one last thing.

"One more thing before you leave."

"Shoot."

"If you gave chocolates to Saya then what are they?"

He turned and gave me the most sincere smile, "Mutual."

I knew he was lying when he said he wasn't sure.

* * *

This is torture.

I got home late at night with all my muscles aching, my sense blurring and my brain giving out no thanks to all that bounty hunting Rinslet offered (which by the way happened to be rather cheap in the end), when shock overwhelm me strong enough to wake me up.

What am I doing you ask?

Well I'm leaning on our kitchen door frame watching my daughter making homemade chocolates.

I, Sven Volfield am still caught up with paranoia and over protectiveness when it comes to Eve. Most especially now that she's come to the age that most parents fear of whenever raising their children. I'm starting to wonder if she's sensed my presence already (I've been watching her for 40 minutes right now) and based on the looks of the kitchen she's been at it for hours. She keeps on sighing as she took sips of the melted chocolate on the pot. If I was given penny for the number of times she sighed I swear I've paid our debts already.

There were two boxes neatly wrapped and set aside on the edge of the table. Without even asking I already know that those two belong to me and Train then that means the chocolate she's still making until now probably belongs to "him." And let me tell you that not even Lloyd's special "eye" told me that in the near future…

My daughter is going to fall in love and apparently…

She doesn't even now that she is.

I took a deep breath and sighed. She's still a girl after all and this was bound to happen. Despite her reading mountains of books I actually doubt that she even came across a book that would explain the frustration she's feeling right now. Of course I know, I'm her father after all. And being the good gentleman and father that I am…

This is going to be hard…

I just have to help her understand exactly what's going on right now.

"Dad? Is that you?" She turns around to face me with chocolate stains on her apron, her cheeks and she even managed to get them on her hair. Honestly what are you thinking?

"Yeah I just did and how long have you been here?"

She looks startled and she hides it by bringing her attention to the pot of chocolate, "Not much."

If I don't ask her directly I won't be getting anywhere, "Eve exactly how many times have you been repeating that batch?"

You know if you were standing were I was right now you'd probably want to bring in a gardening hose to totally wash out the kitchen sink. She looked at me momentarily and sighed. It looked awful she looks really disheartened right now.

"I wonder what I'm doing wrong." I took the spoon from her and took a sip of chocolate. Although she hasn't been given the gift of culinary arts constant practice helped her make up for it. The melted confection was really good actually and year after year you could really taste the improvement. The sweetness was just right and although there's a strange flavor I can't discern it wasn't bad at all.

"Are trying to put a little more flavor on it? I could taste it but I can't really tell."

"Just several types of chocolate. It didn't mix well huh?"

"This is first; you tried putting flavors on the chocolate?"

She nodded and turned to the table and started picking up some ingredients, "I did it on yours and Train as well. I hope you like the blending of the flavors." And before I asked she quickly cut me, "I'm not telling what they are." I shrugged and peered over the ingredients. "So what flavor are you trying to make for him?"

She looks up at me carefully. She knows how wary I am whenever we're talking about the jade haired Tao user. I was taken a back at first but I'm not backing out on my word. I had to pick my words carefully or I might end up doing the opposite of my intentions, "Why the sudden change of method?" She bites her lower lip and she's probably thinking of how she can avoid--

"I don't want it to be complementary…" Her ruby orbs looked down on the table, "I just don't." It's strange but I sense a quiver in her voice and I let her continue.

"It's strange… The day he offered to spend Valentine's Day with me was like the day you first brought me to the park. He's fought with me before and he knew what I was capable of but on that day he treated me like a normal girl. I've taught him how to blend with society and with that he could've chosen to go stay with other people of our age but, he still decided to stay with me. We were able to meet, hangout and talk like friends did it made me really happy. He made me feel normal and it was something I'm really grateful for."

She took a deep breath and looked up to me, "That's why I want to change it because I don't want it to be complementary! It's a shame to give him something of that level!" Eve was fidgeting and she couldn't hold the eye contact anymore, "Uh t-that's why…" From what she told me it looks like everything he's done really meant a lot for her. No matter how small or how stupid it was. I've been protective of her because she's having a hard time fitting in. Although these things take time if we didn't treat her the way we did now… I doubt that she would be happy. Looks like I gave the guy too little credit of what he's worth. Then again I'm starting to pity the poor guy because apparently my daughter is actually a little dense.

I smiled as I rested a hand on her head, "Eve, do you know what makes homemade chocolates special?"

"Making it with that special person in mind is what makes it special. The chocolate blends to that person's taste that's why you should be especially considerate when making it." I hope she would understand that I'm trying to encourage her and that I'm not, in any way, mad or against it. She only looks up at me with confusion and wonder.

Did I get it wrong? "W-well you've known him for quite some time now right? So uh what flavor reminds you of him?" I wouldn't be so agitated right now if only she'd give a--

"Mint…" She pondered thoughtfully as she smiled, "He reminds me of mint…"

"Then I'll clean up for you; if you need help with anything just ask."

With new found determination I watched her as she enthusiastically starts whipping up new batch of ingredients for her home made chocolate. I raised my sleeves and decided to get started on cleaning the kitchen sink. Strangely enough I feel like something really big is going to happen tomorrow involving that jade haired--

"Dad?"

"Yeah?"

"If you need help in making chocolates for Tearju I could always lend you a hand."

Wait a minute! Where did that come from?!"

"It would be nice if I could call her Mom."

Okay it's decided. If that jade haired Tao user tries anything stupid I'm going to use my vision eye and I swear I'm going to hunt him down.

* * *

_This is awkward._

_This is awkward._

The two teens apparently had no idea that they were thinking the same thing. As they made their way around the carnival it becomes more obvious that their reason for coming to the carnival is not the same as theirs. Unconsciously to divert themselves from what was happening around them, they started the day doing the usual things they did. They dared each other on the rides and haunted houses, furiously tried beating each other in any game they came across with and eating their hearts out on the different food stalls. Both of them have stoic expressions on their faces their actually doing their best not to go in hysteria and blow the situation especially Eve was going through a mental conflict if she has to explain her sudden disappearance. While she was busy doing so Leon was quite preoccupied himself as he stole glances from the princess beside her.

He noted that she's really dressed up for today. Her hair which was usually down was now neatly braided into two pigtails. She was wearing a white sleeveless top paired with a white knee length skirt with medium sized sunflowers printed around the skirt together with low heeled white sandals. Maybe because the weather is really nice today that's why she felt like dressing up. He ignored the little voice inside his head whispering that she's dressed because of him. He felt his voice getting stuck on his throat but he continued anyway, "You look really beautiful today."

She beamed, "Thanks."

Leon mentally slapped himself as he nodded. _This is hopeless_ As they let their feet lead the way Leon kept staring up at the horizon which was now tainted with the lazy shades of orange, a sign that the day is about to end. Yesterday he made a bet with himself that if today was going to go different compared to before there would be no harm in believing on wishful thinking. He was already counting on the signs and it made feel light headed. Signs are not indicative of anything… At least that's what he keeps telling himself.

"Leon." The jade haired teen turned to the direction of the voice only to be faced with a box wrapped with dark green wallpaper and a black ribbon. "Here."He blinked and wondered why she had to bow her head.

"Y-yeah. Thanks as always."

"That…that's…" He watched her struggle with her words.

Eve took a deep breath, "That's not complementary okay?!" She raised her head to read Leon's expression. The jade haired teen was clearly surprised by her sudden outburst and decided to play the role of an idiot making it harder for her, "What do you mean?"

"I… I don't make the chocolates as a thank you for spending today with me. And I don't need a tradition to dictate that it's special!"

_And… and… _"Be-because… because…" _what am I saying?..._

Even without the use of his powers he knew he was floating as he felt a smile carving his features. As much as he wants to watch her continuous struggle for words flying seems like a good idea. It's not clear and she hadn't really said it but he can get a hint. He's giving up and now believes in wishful thinking. He took her hand as he pulled the red box of chocolates from his pocket and placed it on her hand.

"Don't worry the feeling is mutual."

Her cheeks almost had the same shade as her eyes, "Wh-what do you—"

"Hey, do you want to fly?"

"Huh?"

"Instead of ending the day with riding the Ferris wheel how about staying on top of it?"

"On top?"

"Yeah I'll bring us there come on."

"I don't need your help I can fly on my own and you know tha--"

"Argh! You idiot can't you just act normal for once?!" He paused as he noted the way her ruby orbs swim in confusion adding the fact that her cheeks are tainted with the color of roses he could only offer her a smile, "Just leave the abnormalities to me and act like a normal girl okay?" He was already floating a few inches higher than her now like he was stepping on an invisible platform.

Normal… It echoed in her ears so much that she hadn't realized just how much she liked hearing those words.

He offered his hand, "Well shall we go then?"

She eagerly reached out her hand to his, "I'll be counting on you then."

"Leave it to me." He raised her up off the ground and slowly they were being lifted by the wind under Leon's command. He noted that she was having a hard time keeping her balance and he took the opportunity to wrap an arm around her waist and keep her close, "Hold on okay?" She didn't bother nor did she heard what he said because she was too busy taking in the view.

The lazy hues of orange were slowly tainted with dark violet ones telling them that night is about to come. The lights of the carnival looked like stars on the ground as it twinkled with different colors. The people below them are too busy enjoying themselves to even see two teens floating in midair. They settled a few inches above the Ferris wheel as they sat on the clouds; of course Leon made that possible too. They sat side by side with their legs dangling at the edge of the clouds.

"Wow…" He chuckled as he watches her still gazing at the horizon. Eve puffed her cheeks in embarrassment. She looked down at their hands which were only inches apart. She gently placed her hand over his and squeezed it, "Thanks…" Eve could feel his gaze at her now and she dared not to look. Leon placed his hand over her and made their fingers intertwine, "No problem."

I'm literally in cloud nine now. With all that's been said and then I think I really should say it to her. Then again it doesn't really bother me that she hadn't said it. In fact I think we don't need to say the words. At least not right now. This reminds me…

"By the way you haven't eaten any of the chocolate yet have you?"

She shook her head, "No why'd you ask?"

I don't mind if she slaps me for grinning like an idiot right now, "Four years ago I tasted something far sweeter than chocolate…"

I wonder if she notices the distance between our faces right now, "I'm pretty sure that wasn't chocolate."

"Leon?" I think she finally noticed just when there's only five centimeters left. Her voice is barely a whisper and her breath tickled the strands of hair falling from my face, "What are you doing?"

"I just wanted to make sure I knew what I tasted…"

* * *

OMYMSG…. XD haha anyway I really need your opinions on this due to the OOCness. I dunno half of me think its fine the other half says I made a total character change. Ahaha… Anyways thanks for the R & R! ;)


End file.
